Siempre te protegeré
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Aunque ella no lo piense, él siempre la va a proteger de cualquier peligro que esté a su alrededor.


Hawk Moth lo hizo de nuevo, un nuevo villano había aparecido y Ladybug junto con Chat Noir debían luchar contra este nuevo villano. El villano se llamaba "Frustrador" quien era un hombre que estaba viviendo el estrés en su trabajo como cobrador de tren publica y ahora estaba desquitándose con todo lo que veía a su alrededor con su enorme fuerza que su fuente de poder era su propio estrés, Ladybug y Chat Noir corrían en los techos de las casas y edificios para poder detener al Frustrador.

Chat Noir: "¿Y ahora que, mi Lady?" –pregunto.

Ladybug: "No estoy segura, Chat Noir" –dijo ella mientras pensaba.

En ese momento, Ladybug se le había ocurrido una idea y tal parece que era la única opción.

Ladybug: "Utilizare el amuleto encantado" –le dijo a Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "¿Tan pronto?"

Ladybug: "No nos queda otra opción"

De ahí, Ladybug activo el amuleto encantado y le apareció una cuerda. Como siempre, Ladybug estaba confundida tras recibir eso.

Chat Noir: "Entonces, ¿vamos a saltar la cuerda?" –pregunto en forma burlona.

Ladybug empezó a observar a su alrededor y una idea se le vino en la mente.

Ladybug: "Ok, Chat, corre hacia la otra calle de la ciudad, luego te alcanzo" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "¿Estas segura?" –pregunto un poco dudoso.

Ladybug: "Estaré bien, gatito, solo hazlo" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Chat Noir hizo caso a lo que Ladybug le dijo y él se fue hacia la otra calle mientras que Ladybug observo al Frustrador y ella lo llamo.

Ladybug: "¡Oye, Frustrador!" –ella grito para que él la escuchara.

El Frustrador gruño tras escuchar el grito de Ladybug, como si él no toleraba los gritos de las personas.

Frustrador: "¡¿Qué quieres?!" –dijo.

Ladybug: "¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo!" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Frustrador empezó a llenarse de ira tras escuchar la orden de Ladybug, como si él no le gustaba que le den órdenes.

Frustrador: "¡Nadie me dice que hacer y menos tú, mariquita!" –grito.

Ladybug: "Bien, como quieras" –dijo ella mientras le lanzaba la cuerda al Frustrador.

Sin embargo, el Frustrador agarro la cuerda, haciendo que Ladybug se sorprendiera y el Frustrador agarro la cuerda para lanzar a Ladybug hacia otro lado. Ladybug cayó al suelo mientras intentaba levantarse y ver al Frustrador que la estaba mirando.

Ladybug: "Creo que no salió como lo planeé" –dijo ella mientras se levantaba –"Sera mejor que haga algo antes de que…"

En ese momento, Ladybug escucho el tintineo de sus aretes, significando que se iba a destransformar, lo cual le traería problemas.

Ladybug (Mente): "No puede ser"

Frustrador: "No te escaparas de mí, Ladybug" –dijo mientras corría tras ella.

Ladybug agarro su yo-yo y se elevó hacia otro lado y esconderse para poder destransformarse. Tras hacerlo, Marinette observo a Tikki quien estaba cansada y tenía que comer algo para poder recuperarse.

Marinette: "No te preocupes, Tikki, tengo algo para que podamos seguir luchando" –ella le dijo a su Kwami.

Tikki: "Esta bien, Marinette, pero será mejor que te apresures antes de que…"

Tras eso, el Frustrador llego en donde se encontraba Marinette y Tikki se escondió en la cartera de Marinette siendo ésta última quien estaba retrocediendo.

Frustrador: "¡¿Dónde está Ladybug?!" –le pregunto a Marinette.

Marinette: "¿Ladybug? No lo sé…" –dijo ella.

Frustrador: "Mis ojos no me engañaron, ella estuvo aquí, no pudo desaparecer mágicamente"

Marinette: "Seguramente es una nueva técnica que ella tiene… _si existiera, claro est_á" –dijo eso ultimo para sí misma.

Frustrador: "Ya me estoy estresando demasiado… ¡¿Dónde está **LADYBUG**?! –grito mientras corría donde Marinette.

Marinette se quedó en shock tras ver que el Frustrador iba donde ella y tenía que escapar de él, pero fue sorprendida cuando alguien la toma de la cintura y la llevo hacia arriba, haciendo que Frustrador mirara confundido.

Marinette: "¿Pero qué?" –ella dijo mientras observa a Chat Noir quien la había salvado.

Chat Noir: "Hola princesa, vine en el momento justo" –le dijo a ella.

Marinette: "Si, el momento justo" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir la puso en un techo mientras observaba al Frustrador quien estaba exigiendo a Chat Noir que bajara.

Chat Noir: "Parece que este tipo necesita terapia hacia el estrés"

Marinette: "Tienes razón, gracias por salvarme, Chat Noir" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "No tienes por qué hacerlo, de todas formas, te iba a salvar" –le dijo a ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Marinette se sonrojo un poco mientras escuchaba los gritos de Frustrador quien estaba estresándose aún más.

Chat Noir: "Mantente a salvo aquí, Ladybug y yo nos encargaremos de él"

Marinette: "De acuerdo"

Chat Noir: "Hasta pronto, princesa. Y no lo olvides, yo siempre te salvare en momentos difíciles" –dijo mientras se iba hacia Frustrador.

Marinette se quedó mirando a Chat Noir quien estaba divirtiéndose con Frustrador quien no estaba teniendo el sentimiento como Chat Noir, ella reflexiono acerca de lo que dijo Chat Noir mientras que su sonrojo aún se encontraba en su rostro.

Tikki: "Marinette, ¿vamos a luchar u observar el paisaje?" –ella le pregunto.

Marinette recupero la conciencia y observo a Tikki quien la estaba mirando.

Marinette: "Oh, bueno, mejor ayudemos a Chat Noir" –dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí termina, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**


End file.
